Après la guerre
by Will Solon
Summary: Harry Potter, célèbre depuis son enfance, a tué le Mage Noir, Lord Voldemort. Pourtant la guerre a laissé une trace indélébile sur le héros. Neuf mois après la bataille finale, nous retrouvons un Harry particulièrement solitaire, qui s'est éloigné de ses amis. C'est alors qu'une rencontre avec une personne très importante pour lui va le ranimer.


**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première FanFiction (quoique pas ma première écriture). Pour moi c'est plus une zone de test, je peux essayer certaines choses avec des personnages déjà développés, avant de les incorporer dans mes propres récits. C'est pour cette raison que je suis particulièrement ouvert à toutes les critiques, style, fond, forme, vous pouvez vous lâcher.**

 **Pour l'histoire en elle-même, c'est un premier chapitre qui sert un peu d'énonciation à la suite. J'ai mis romance en genre, car je vais tester dans cette fanfic les réactions de deux personnages en couple (Harry et Ginny notamment), mais je ne me limite pas à cela. D'ailleurs je vous propose ici une version "light". En effet, lorsque je parle du nouveau Ministère de la Magie par exemple, je n'explique pas plus que ça alors que milles idées me traversent l'esprit. Ne voulant pas partir dans tous les sens pour une première, je me suis retenu. Si, à la fin de ce projet, vous désirez une version plus complète, n'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer.**

 **Évidemment : aucun des personnages, lieux, contexte et objets ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la possession de J.K. Rowling, que je remercie pour avoir écrit une si belle histoire.**

* * *

~ 1 ~

Il pleuvait à Londres. Pléonasme ? Peut-être. Dans tous les cas, son manteau était trempé, d'ailleurs son pull aussi et probablement son T-shirt... L'inconvénient pour les sorciers, c'est qu'ils s'habituent à une vie particulièrement confortable. On aura beau dire que cela compense les plus grands dangers auxquels ils doivent faire face, combattre des mages noirs et des dragons pour pouvoir garder ses vêtements secs sous la pluie apparaissait maintenant comme une toute petite compensation.

Et malgré tous les dangers auxquels il avait fait face, il était trempé. Il souffla bruyamment, impatient de retourner dans le monde des sorciers et pouvoir utiliser un peu de magie. Les gouttes sur ces lunettes lui empêchaient presque de voir, et ses cheveux mal coiffés absorbaient toute l'eau. Sa tignasse avait ainsi doublée de poids, sa franche lui tombait sur le front, si bien que la fine cicatrice qu'il portait était totalement invisible.

D'un pas rapide, Harry Potter se rapprochait du Chaudron Baveur, où il pourrait se mettre au sec et louer une chambre. Quelques rues plus loin, il aperçut la façade décrépie qu'il connaissait désormais très bien. Sans ralentir le pas, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la bâtisse.

Après s'être séché d'un coup de baguette magique, la chaleur qui pénétrait doucement dans son corps lui fit un plus grand bien. Le barman bondit en l'apercevant. S'approchant en grands pas désordonnés, sa volonté de bien faire et sa maladresse trahissait sa nouveauté. Depuis que Tom avait pris une retraite bien méritée, c'est Hannah Abbott qui gérait le pub miteux. Cela avait entraîné un renouveau dans le personnel, et un changement de décoration qui ne camouflait que mal la décrépitude de l'endroit.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Non non ! Je ne dois pas dire ça ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Monsieur. Potter. Monsieur Potter.

Harry sourit doucement pour calmer le pauvre homme, avant de lui demander un repas chaud et une chambre pour la nuit.

\- La chambre 11 est-elle disponible ? demanda-t-il.

Trifouillant derrière le comptoir, l'autre en ressortit le visage décomposé. Il s'excusa au moins une centaine de fois sans que Harry puisse le rassurer. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à parler, il choisit la chambre 12, s'empara de la clé et monta à l'étage, acquiesçant silencieusement au barman qui lui affirmait que son repas serait prêt rapidement.

Pour accéder à sa chambre, il passa devant la 11, cette chambre dans laquelle il avait vécu plus de deux semaines. Il s'arrêta, nostalgique, devant la porte sur laquelle trônait encore la plaque en cuivre. S'arrachant aux souvenirs d'une vie qui était alors bien plus simple, il se glissa dans sa chambre. Se découvrant de son manteau, il remarqua que les miroirs parlants avaient disparus.

Sans s'attarder plus sur la question, il s'assit – se laissa tomber plutôt – sur le lit. Oppressé par une soudaine crise, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se contrôler. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, il se replia sur lui-même et s'avachit complètement sur le lit.

Ce genre de crises étaient fréquentes. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il semblait être sujet à des crises profondes qui l'ébranlaient physiquement et moralement. La surcharge de travail, le stress occasionné par les nouvelles responsabilités, mais surtout la tristesse de tant d'être perdus, pesaient sur un cœur déjà lourd.

Par ailleurs, la solitude était écrasante. Harry n'avait presque plus personne. Ses parents, son parrain, puis Dobby, Lupin et Tonks, et bien sûr Fred. Fred Weasley. Passée l'effervescence de la victoire, chacun avait fait face aux pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Harry avait alors été submergé par la culpabilité. Voir Mme Weasley, qui avait toujours était là pour lui, s'écrouler de chagrin dans les bras de Mr Weasley, qui semblait avoir pris une vingtaine d'années en quelques mintues, George dévasté, Ron incapable de parler, et Ginny... Ginny...

Se forçant brutalement à s'expulser de son cauchemar, Harry se retrouva par terre, haletant toujours. Il mit longtemps à se calmer complètement. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus stable, il se leva doucement, et redescendit, sans regarder la porte 11.

\- Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'aurai pas pu me calmer dans celle-ci, se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il écourta le plus son repas, désireux de retourner dans sa chambre. Le Chaudron Baveur était presque vide, ce qui arrangeait Harry qui ne voulait pas faire la conversation toute la soirée. Remerciant le barman dont il n'avait pas encore demandé le nom, il remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit directement après s'être déshabillé, épuisé par une semaine de travail intense.

Harry Potter se leva tôt le lendemain, reposé physiquement mais pas mentalement. Heureusement, il ne travaillait pas ce jour-ci, un remerciement du Ministre de la Magie pour son bon travail de diplomate. Depuis que le Ministère de la Magie avait était reformé, Harry avait acquis une place importante mais très exigeante, qu'il gardait le temps que les nouvelles institutions se stabilisent.

Par ailleurs, il était régulièrement envoyé en mission de diplomatie, auprès des sorciers d'autres pays ou même auprès de certains moldus. Par exemple, suite à la mort de Voldemort, il avait rencontré le Premier Ministre britannique afin de s'entretenir de la sécurité des moldus et de s'excuser de la part du monde des sorciers pour les agissements particulièrement violents des mages noirs.

Les journées de Harry étaient donc bien remplies, tellement remplies qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Voilà neuf mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Neuf fois qu'il n'a pas vu Poudlard.

Et il préférait ne pas penser au temps depuis lequel il n'avait pas parlé avec ses amis. Par culpabilité, il s'était éloigné des Weasley, qui de leur côté avait beaucoup voyagé en Roumanie, afin d'être en famille. Hermione, elle, avait retrouvé ses parents amnésiques en Australie, leur avait rendu la mémoire avant de commencer avec un eux un tour du monde.

Bien sûr, il avait reçu des lettres. Ron et Hermione, Hagrid, Mme Weasley qui s'inquiétait, et même Minerva McGonagall lui avait fait parvenir des nouvelles. Si Harry répondait toujours, il savait que ses lettres indolentes et courtes l'avait peu à peu éloigné de ses correspondants. Ron ne lui avait plus rien envoyé depuis le Nouvel An, Hermione était en Indonésie deux mois plus tôt, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Hagrid continuait de lui écrire régulièrement, mais Mme Weasley et McGonagall n'avait pas entretenu la correspondance.

Finalement, il recevait bien plus de hiboux pour son travail que pour sa vie privée. Les autres personnes qu'il avait connu durant ses années à Poudlard étaient mortes, en deuil ou peu intéressées par Harry.

Avant de retomber dans le puits infini qu'était sa solitude, ce dernier s'activa, il se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, enfilant les mêmes habits de moldu que la veille. Il remarqua rapidement une lettre qui avait été passée sous la porte, un hibou l'avait probablement amené dans la nuit.

Il reconnut directement l'écriture de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Ne voulant pas commencer sa journée en lisant une lettre de son supérieur, il la posa sur la table de chevet de la chambre en se promettant de l'ouvrir plus tard. Il sortit tranquillement de la chambre, désireux de profiter à fond de sa journée de congé, la première depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il demanda un petit déjeuner et son nom au barman, qui s'appelait Auguste. Savourant son repas chaud, Harry observa la salle, peu remplie à cette heure-ci. Bientôt, les sorciers transitant vers le Chemin de Traverse arriveront, ainsi que les clients habituels du pub. Mais pour le moment, le calme régnait. Les quelques personnes présentes vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Harry entendit dans son dos des bruits de pas, mais il ne se retourna pas, pensant que c'était un employé ou un résident. Mais les pas, qui se rapprochaient de lui, s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Un temps. Puis les frottements d'une robe de sorcier, avant d'entendre à nouveau les pas, s'éloignant cette fois et bien plus hâtivement.

Intrigué par ce comportement étrange, Harry se retourna rapidement afin d'apercevoir qui avait interrompu son repas. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ou plusieurs. Ou il s'accéléra d'un coup. Il ne savait plus. Il se leva brusquement. Sa chaise bascula violemment sur le sol. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, et s'élança vers la chevelure rousse qui fuyait. Il reconnaîtrait ces cheveux n'importe où.

Il se déplaça si vite qu'il semblait courir et transplaner en même temps, si bien qu'il put intercepter la jeune fille au bas de l'escalier.

\- Ginny... se contenta-t-il de dire.

C'était bien Ginny, Ginny Weasley, en chair et en os, devant lui. Elle tourna la tête vers le sorcier, et sourit doucement.

\- Harry.

Ses joues rouges, sa peau blanche et ses yeux marrons transportèrent Harry, dont le cœur manqua encore quelques battements. Ils restèrent un moment là, plantés en bas de l'escalier, à se regarder.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Harry, avant de se rendre compte que sa phrase laissait sous entendre quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas du tout.

Heureusement que Ginny ne lisait pas beaucoup de romance moldue, car ce genre de formulation était rarement accompagné de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Quand ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Maintenant ? J'ai toute la journée.

Ginny acquiesca, et fit demi-tour afin de se dirigé vers la petite cour qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Harry la suivit, son cœur battant à lui en exploser la poitrine.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous rappelle que toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenus. Je vais écrire le chapitre 2 très rapidement ;)**


End file.
